Ian Doyle
|job = |path = Terrorist Serial Killer International Criminal |mo = Varied |status = Deceased |actor = Timothy V. Murphy |appearance = "The Thirteenth Step" }} "Hello, Lauren." Ian Doyle was a former IRA terrorist turned serial killer whom special agent Emily Prentiss captured during her days at Interpol, who reappears in Season Six of Criminal Minds. He was the leader of a breakaway IRA faction. He is best known for being the arch nemesis of Emily Prentiss. Background An Irish citizen, Doyle was a former Captain in the Provisional Irish Republican Army who used the moniker "Valhalla". At some point of his life, he met Chloe Donaghy, whom he fell in love with and had a son with her, named Declan. Chloe attempted to kill Declan before he was born, but Doyle stopped her and imprisoned her until Declan was born with the help of his nanny Louise Thatcher. He then paid Chloe for giving birth to Declan and sent her on her way. His illegal activities with a breakaway faction of the army soon attracted the attention of Interpol, who considered him very dangerous. They assigned a team, codenamed JTF-12, to bring Doyle down, led by Clyde Easter and comprised of Emily Prentiss (who worked undercover as "Lauren Reynolds" at Doyle's private villa in Tuscany), Sean McCallister, Tsia Mosely, and her boyfriend Jeremy Wolff. The team arrested Doyle, but not before he figured out that Prentiss was working undercover to bring him down. Meanwhile, Prentiss engineered a plot to take Declan away from Doyle's life as a terrorist, staging his murder as well as that of Louise, now Declan's legal guardian, and sending photos of the faked murders to Doyle, which enraged him. Doyle was later imprisoned at Camp 22, a North Korean political prison, for his crimes for seven years, where he swore revenge against those who destroyed his life and took away Declan. However, Prentiss assumed he was in a Russian prison until McCallister told her that Doyle escaped from the political prison and while he was telling her, Doyle hijacked a car, stabbing the driver to death in the process. Season Six Sense Memory Doyle made his first appearance in a flashback, in which he witnesses Prentiss being taken away by Interpol as it closes in on him. He makes a phone call to an unknown receiver and says, "They got her." and said to stay on top of this. He is then arrested by two Interpol officials. At the end of the episode, Prentiss returns to her apartment to find that she had been sent a purple flower, a lilac Freesia, the same flower that grew at Doyle's old residence. Realizing it was a signal of his impending arrival, Prentiss hastily takes her belongings, including her cat Sergio, and clears out. Today I Do Deciding that it is time for his revenge to come, Doyle organized the death of Jeremy Wolff, who was vacationing in Paris with Tsia, making it look like a stroke. Tsia found out about Jeremy's death and called Prentiss, who realized Doyle organized everything and told Tsia to dispose of her cell phone and leave Paris. At the end of the episode, Doyle is seen stepping out of the plane and getting inside a limousine, as the U.S. flag hangs from a wall in the background. It is later revealed in Coda that he got through security using the alias "Chuck Murray"; according to Clyde Easter, that was the name of an Irish Wolfhound Doyle owned before he went to prison. Coda Prentiss calls Clyde and Tsia to help her track Doyle down and kill him. After she calls them, Doyle meets up with Prentiss, who threatens him that she will shoot him in the crotch if he does anything to hurt her. Ignoring this threat, he tells her that he was there to take her life from her and that she'd better do as he tells her to do or he will kill everyone on her team at the BAU. Valhalla (Part 1) After his encounter with Prentiss, Doyle summoned his gang, which killed the Cosenza family and Frank and Kerry Fagan, the Cosenza father, Ron, and Kerry Fagan being his handlers back at North Korea. After killing their victims, the gang made the Cosenza's family's deaths look like a murder-suicide, while Frank and Kerry Fagan's deaths were disguised as casualties from a house explosion from a gas leak. The BAU, unaware of Prentiss's connection with the UnSub, realize that a man, Byron Delaney, was connected to Ron and Kerry, and Hotch sends Prentiss and Morgan to retrieve Delaney. Prentiss and Morgan arrive too late, and they are forced to get into a gunfight with Doyle and his three present men. Eventually, Emily wounds one of the men and Doyle shoots and kills him so that he won't be able to be identified, even going as far as shooting his compatriot in the wrist, where a tattoo of their symbol was stamped on. This tactic failed, however, and as a result he ended up on everyone's list. This did not stop him though as he proceeded to kill Tsia, who was summoned to an address by Prentiss, who intended to meet up with her there. The address's current resident, a forger named Ben Correli who had made fake IDs for Declan and his new legal guardian on Prentiss' behalf, was also killed. After this, he scoped Emily's house with Liam, apparently his lieutenant. When Liam states it would be easy to grab her, Doyle replied, "No." Lauren (Part 2) It is revealed that Prentiss first encountered Doyle undercover as an arms dealer. They eventually developed a romantic relationship as exhibited when they kissed and Doyle gave Prentiss a necklace. Emily and Doyle had apparently grown so close that Doyle asked Prentiss to take care of Declan, but she refused. Then, back in the present, Prentiss goes searching for Doyle. When she catches up to a couple of his soldiers, Ian takes two shots at her and takes her hostage. He then proceeds to brand her with a four leaf clover and forced her to have Doyle's sniper kill Jack Fahey instead of her teammates. He then wanted her to confess to involving his son in his life as a terrorist and wanted her dead in revenge for his son's death, but Emily reveals that Declan is alive. Doyle and Prentiss get into a fight, which ends with Doyle stabbing Prentiss in the abdomen, incapacitating her. When Doyle demanded knowledge of where his son was, Prentiss, wanting to keep Declan away from his murderous father, refused to disclose that information. In the end of the episode, when Doyle hears Morgan and the SWAT team shoot Liam and his men dead, he apparently makes a run for it and disappears. Prentiss's funeral is shown, but the last scene reveals she is in Paris, going into hiding from him. Season Seven It Takes a Village Doyle was first seen being taken into custody by Morgan after assaulting the agent. They initially assume him to be responsible for the (non-fatal) poisoning of numerous schoolchildren, the deaths of two FBI agents and Louise, and the abduction of Declan. However, he denies any knowledge of committing any of the crimes to Morgan, believing his accusations to be a ploy to get him to talk, and JJ realizes that Doyle is right. When Prentiss interrogates Doyle herself, Doyle decides to cooperate and identifies Chloe as Declan's mother. Doyle later agrees to turn himself in to Chloe in order for Declan to be traded back to the BAU. Doyle agrees, and the BAU and local police arrive at the airport Chloe and an accomplice, Lachlan McDermott, are using to transport Declan out of the U.S. Lachlan, angered at Doyle for killing his brother, shoots a rebelling Chloe and takes Declan out of the plane, demanding that Doyle be handed over to him. However, Chloe, having survived her gunshot wound, managed to walk out of the plane as well and shoots both Doyle and Lachlan, killing the latter instantly. The BAU fires back, killing her. Doyle dies from his gunshot, but not before he manages to hold onto Declan's hand when he states that he remembers him, and says, "Sorry, son." Modus Operandi In Valhalla, Doyle usually operates with his group. However, whenever he murders personally, his weapon of choice is a suppressed semi-automatic .45 handgun, although he attacked some of his victims by stabbing. He also killed Byron Delaney by injecting poison into his system as means of making his death look like natural causes. Profile Not much specific details of Doyle's original profile made by JTF-12 is disclosed, other than he is organized, meticulous, and very driven. In Valhalla, having spent years in a "hellhole"﻿ of a prison, he is driven by a need for revenge and will not let anyone stand in his way, even getting the child of one of his handlers killed in spite of his innocence. It was mentioned that he is somewhat extravagant. Clyde Easter described him as a "para-socio-psychopath" who is serious about what he does and "doesn't play games". He is also highly controlling and very explosive when his plans go wrong. Known Victims Personal Victims * Numerous unspecified crimes committed in Ireland (and possibly Britain) prior to his incarceration, which got him recognized by Interpol. Known crimes include: ** Dublin: Jimmy McDermott ** Belfast: Richard Gerace **Unknown location: Chloe Donaghy * Unknown location in Russia: Unnamed motorist * Washington, D.C., U.S.: **Samuel Cosenza ** The attack at Byron Delaney's house: *** Byron Delaney *** Derek Morgan *** Calum ** Ben Corelli ** Tsia Mosely ** Emily Prentiss * Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.: David Rossi and Ashley Seaver Proxy Victims The following were killed by Doyle's men under his orders * Presumably numerous unnamed others killed prior to his incarceration * Paris, France: Jeremy Wolff * Brussels, Belgium: The McCallister family ** Sean McCallister ** An unnamed mother ** Sean and his wife's unnamed daughter * Washington, D.C., U.S.: ** Two couples killed on the same night: *** Ron and Lauren Cosenza *** Frank and Kerry Fagan * Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.: Jack Fahey Quotes Prentiss: I knew you were watching me. Doyle: What's the expression? Keep your friends close, your enemies under surveillance. Prentiss: I've been here for two hours. You should know better than to keep a lady waiting. Doyle: Seems hypocritical, seeing as I had to wait seven years. Prentiss: Hello, Ian. Doyle: Hello, Lauren. Oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she? Prentiss: What do you want? Doyle: You. Oh, not today, don't worry about that. But soon. Prentiss: I've got a Glock leveled at your crotch. What's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out, right now? Doyle: You'd never make it back to your car, and you know it. Tell me, does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you? Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care? Here you are, all alone, while Aaron sits at home with his son. And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night? Maybe they thought you'd be on the Metro with Dr. Reid. (laughs) Well, that one does have some quirks. Prentiss: Come near my team, and I will end you. Doyle: I don't have a quarrel with them. How long that remains the case, depends entirely on you. They're innocent, you're not. Prentiss: I was doing my job. Doyle: I think you did a little more than that. You took the only thing that mattered to me, so I'm going to take the only thing that matters to you: your life. (puts a matchbook with a four leaf clover on it on the table between them) Honore de Balzac once said, 'Most people of action are inclined to fatalism and most of thought believe in providence.' Tell me, Emily Prentiss, which do you think you are gonna be? ---- Doyle: (referring to Declan) Happy birthday, my love. ---- Doyle: (to Prentiss while holding a gun at her) Hello, love. ---- Doyle: (to Prentiss, smiling): Welcome back, Lauren Reynolds. ---- Doyle: (to Morgan) ''Gonna kill me yourself, Agent Morgan? ---- '''Declan: '''I remember you. '''Doyle: '''Sorry, son. ''(Doyle dies) Appearances *Season Six **The Thirteenth Step **Sense Memory **Today I Do **Coda **Valhalla **Lauren **Hanley Waters *Season Seven **It Takes a Village Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:International Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Season Seven Criminals